


Alive

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle V, 2008. Prompt: Elizabeth Weir/Cameron Mitchell, indiscretion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Elizabeth isn't sure how Cameron had "just happened" to get the keys to Jack's cabin while she was on Earth. It isn't like her trips back here stick to a schedule. And she never had any expectations that things between them would continue on. She had written the first time off as a simple indiscretion between consenting adults. Going away together, even for just a few days, is in a different league, and she's not sure what to make of it.

But the slow, lazy August weather dulls her mind until she gives up thinking (mostly) and decides to just enjoy herself.

Cameron is, of course, more than happy to help.

She is lying on the dock on a blanket, with the late afternoon sun falling over them. Her body is warm and she can feel the glide of sweat-soaked skin when she shifts, but instead of being unpleasant it just adds to the sensual fog she has fallen into while Cameron slowly massages her feet, then her ankles. His hands move up her calves, and Elizabeth grins at him lazily. "If I get any more boneless, I'm going to slide through the cracks down into the water."

"Well," Cameron says, pushing her legs off his lap. "We can't have that." He stretches out alongside her. His palm strokes up the top of her thigh, over her hip and then he pushes her tank top up and trails light kisses across her rib cage. She sucks in a breath, laughing a little at the ticklish sensation. His hand cups her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple, which hardens under the attention immediately. Elizabeth wriggles a little as he plays with her, bunching the blanket up underneath. Her fingers slide up the nape of his neck and she trails her fingernails over his scalp, drawing a low, pleased hum from him.

He leans down and kisses her, slow and sweet. She has no idea if it's what he prefers or if he knows this is the kind of kiss that makes her want to melt, but right now, she doesn't really care. She drags him closer, wanting to feel his bare chest and legs against her, even though they just got out of bed finally a couple hours ago.

The kiss ends. Cameron gives her a wicked smirk and then his fingers flick open the button of her shorts.

At first she thinks he's just going to slip his hand inside but he shifts and tugs the shorts off, dragging her underwear along in a swift move that has the material pooled around her ankles before she can speak. "Cameron-" she tries to protest.

He ignores her, bending back over and resuming kissing her belly, tongue flicking against her navel and making her shudder involuntarily. His fingers are teasing the insides of her thighs now and Elizabeth can barely stay coherent long enough to chide, "Cameron, we're out in the open."

"So?" he asks, biting her hip. His breath is even hotter than the muggy air and she can feel the sharp scratch of beard growth against her sensitive skin as his mouth moves lower. "There's no one but us for miles."

Her legs part for him of their own accord and he settles there. He meets her eyes for a long moment. "Come on, Elizabeth," he coaxes in that slow, gravelly drawl that she identifies as his "bedroom voice." It makes her weak-kneed even now. His blue eyes are intense and hot. "Live a little."

The words hit her like she's been pole-axed. Her breath goes and her vision swims as far too many close calls and unimaginable dangers flit through her mind. But underneath it is the feel of his nearly-naked body, strong and hot and solid between her legs.

She strips the tank top off over her head, leaving her lying there exposed on the dock. His eyes take her in for a moment. Then the sunlight is caressing every inch of her bare body. He licks even more heat and pleasure into her and Elizabeth just gives herself to it, lets him wind her higher and higher. When he presses a finger into her, she lets herself moan. When his fingers crook inside her and his tongue strokes relentlessly over that perfect spot until she is ready to scream she _does_ scream, lets herself beg and cry out and writhe as he makes her come, first with his mouth, and then moving inside her, deep and steady until both of them are panting and clinging and breathing each other in.

She comes again, staring up at the blue of his eyes and the skies overhead, feeling wonderfully alive.


End file.
